winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Presentation Of Doom!/Script
(Opening Theme plays) Scene 1: An Interplanetary Studies classroom Professor Rondo: And so, the people of Diklos and Gagabon are now working hard to... Papillon: (turns to Hibiki and whispers as PR babbles on) Hey, Hibiki, is it just me or is ole' Rondo finishing early? She usually dribbles on past the bell. Professor Rondo: Now class, I have an important homework assignment for you all. (class groans loudly) PR: Quiet everyone. Your task is to do two presentations in pairs on each other's home planets. Each presentation must be between 10 and 30 minutes long and has to include as much as you can about the planet, including its geography, its inhabitants, and its history. Of course it must be comprehensible and if you go too fast then no-one will understand it. You must work hard towards this, girls, for it will count towards 25% of your final grades this year. (class groans even louder) (Meanwhile, on hearing this, Florabelle has this really frightened look on her now-bleached face.) Riana: Hey, Florabelle, y'alright? Ya look really pale. Florabelle: (unconvincingly) Y-yeah... I'm fine. It's just all the chocolate I ate... Riana: Hey Rondo! PR: Professor ''Rondo, if you don't mind- Riana: Yeah, whatevs it's just something's up with Florabelle! She doesn't look right! Classmate: Yeah, 'cause she saw Rondo's face! (some girls giggle and laugh) PR: Morielle, I take it you want to stay behind after break... Hibiki: (PR can be heard faintly in the background) Hey, you sure you're okay Florabelle? Florabelle: (still unconvincingly) Yeah, I'm fine, honest... Hibiki: (not sure about it) If you say so... PR: Now girls, before you go I am going to pair you up. Anielle, you can go with Shar... Florabelle: (in her head) I can't let them find out who I really am. If I do, they will surely kill me. (her forehead crystals flash) PR: (does a mind-window spell on Coco and Florabelle to check how much they know about each other's home planets) Florabelle, you can go with Coco. Coco: 'Kay Florabelle. You even a li'l bit excited? I can't wait to tell you about Xocolata. And I'm sure Isa is going to be awesome too. Florabelle: (putting on a brave face) Er... yeah. Yeah, sure! Coco: Hey Florabelle, something's up with you. Is everything okay? You can tell me. Florabelle: (thinks) No I can't! (speaks) It's okay, I'm just nervous about the exam. Coco: Hey, don't worry about it. It's just a silly little presentation. You'll be fine. Scene 2: An Alfea Courtyard/Red Fountain Dormitory Florabelle: Guys, I'm going to go to the library. Don't follow me. Daisy: Okay. Riana: Guys, is it just me or has Florabelle been acting really weird lately? Coco: No, I don't think it's just you. She's been very quiet all day. Daisy: She ate her breakfast very slowly. Hibiki: In fact she's been doing everything slowly! And I don't think she made any cupcakes yesterday! (girls look worried) Papillon: Hey, guys, has Hiroki been around recently? Coco: No, I don't think so. I think the Red Fountain boys have been quite busy recently. Some ambassador or other was coming to visit. Riana: That's it! Papillon, you might be onto something! (dials Michael's number and presses her ear to the phone) Hey, Michael, are you there? Michael: Yeah. What's up? Riana: Has Hiroki seen Florabelle lately? Michael: No, don't think so. Hold the line please. Riana: Okay. Michael: (heard faintly and scratchily) Oy, Hiroki, some girls want to talk to you! Hiroki: Who is it? Michael: Riana and friends. I think they want to know something about Florabelle. Hiroki: (picks up the phone) What is it? Riana: (the others are clustering round the phone, eager to hear the conversation) Ah, Hiroki! Just the person we needed! Have you seen Florabelle around lately? Hiroki: Has she gone missing? Riana: No, it's just that something's up with her. She's gone all quiet and slow and seems worried. We were thinking perhaps something was wrong with her love life. Papillon: OH MY DAYS! It's so OBVIOUS that Florabelle has the hots for Hiroki. Perhaps he can cheer her up! Hiroki: (slightly confused, thrown off and questioning his "relationship" with Florabelle) No, I haven't seen Florabelle recently. Hope she's okay though. Papillon: (heard quite faintly on Hiroki's end of the phone) Awww, how sweet!... (scene changes to Riana's end as Papillon realizes something and snatches the phone off Riana) (yelling crossly) MAYBE SHE'S GOT WITHDRAWAL SYMPTOMS, YOU JERK. HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE LIKE THAT! Hibiki; (snatches the phone off Papillon) (turns to Papillon) Calm down Papillon, they're not even a couple! (down the phone) Apologies for Papillon's behavior just now, we didn't- Hiroki: (chuckles) It's okay. I'll come over and see her if you like after classes finish. (Multix Club cheers and hi-fives) Papillon: SCORE!!! Riana: (takes her phone back amidst the kerfuffle) Aww thank you Hiroki. We've been really worried about her- Hiroki: It's okay. (hangs up) (scene changes to Red Fountain) Michael: Congratulations on your date, Hiroki! Hiroki: I don't think it's a date- Michael: Aww come on, I could see what those girls were up to. Hiroki: Hey Michael, do you really think there's something wrong with Florabelle? Or are the girls lying to get me to go out with her? Michael: Did you hear Florabelle in the background? Hiroki: No, I don't think so- Michael: There you go. I suppose you'll just have to get on over and find out. Scene 3: The Alfea Library Florabelle: Hey, Barbatea, do you have any books on the Irika Wars? Barbatea: Yes, we have 47. Florabelle: (walks away from the desk) Thank you! (mutters) Great, too many for me to check out... Cerise: Hey Florabelle, is there something wrong? Florabelle: Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine! Cerise: You're clearly not. We're all really worried about you, that's why we keep asking you the same question. Florabelle: Well you're all a bunch of nosy parkers! Mind your own business! Cerise: But Florabelle- Barbatea: Excuse me girls, this is a library. Florabelle: (folds her arms) Yeah take the hint Cerise. Shut up. (enter Coco, so Florabelle hides behind a bookshelf containing information on the Irika Wars.) Florabelle: (thought) Maybe... Maybe yesterday was my last ever day of happiness. Coco: Ah! Cerise! How's Florabelle? Have you been able to get through to her at all? Cerise: No. Not at all. We used to be quite close, but now she's more secretive than ever. And just plain rude... Though if you want to know something, she asked the librarian earlier if there was any books about the Irika Wars. When Barbatea told her the number, Florabelle seemed bothered that there were too many books for her to check out. Coco: Ya know Cerise, Florabelle seemed absolutely fine before that Interplanetary Studies class yesterday, and... Cerise, you're a genius! Thank you! Cerise: (hangs back as Coco runs over to the librarian's desk, then follows her) What? What is it? Coco: (to Barbatea) Hey there Barbatea. Have you got any books on the Irika Wars? Barbatea: You know, a girl around your age asked me that exact same question just now. I'd recommend this book. (shows Coco a holographic picture of it) (Coco manages to find the book shown to her and checks it out when Florabelle isn't looking, then walks over to a table where Florabelle is sitting.) Cerise: What's your plan Coco? Coco: Keep quiet until further notice. Cerise: (sighs) Okay. Coco: Hey Florabelle, ya wanna work on the Xocolata bit of the presentation today? Florabelle: Er...Sure. (The next few seconds contain snippets of Coco and Florabelle researching Xocolata. Florabelle temporarily reverts to her normal self as she talks happily with Coco.) Scene 4: The IS room Professor Rondo: Alright, whose turn is it to present today... Riana and Daisy, take the stage please. (The two girls walk up to the front of the classroom and Daisy places a USB stone in the projector's port. A PowerPoint-like presentation appears introducing "Earth and Avion.") Riana: Hello everybody. Today we are going to talk to you about Avion... Daisy: (who is wearing a poppy) And Earth! (time skip) Daisy: (points to various bits on the slide with a baton) So you could say World War 1 started with a sandwich. And World War 2. Germany had been blamed for starting WW1, and so you can imagine, after a war as horrific as that, they would be punished very severely. Classmate: That's nothing. Ever heard of the Aspio-Mallikrion War? Daisy: (acknowledges the girl's remark with a quick pause, then carries on) France had suffered massively since most of the battles were fought there, so basically the winning countries banned Germany from forming an alliance with Austria and having an air force. Their army and navy was cut down massively and parts of the country were given to other countries. And the icing on the cake? They owed the world a massive ginormous amount of money. I mean MASSIVE. GARGANTUAN. BIG. HUUUUUUGGGEEE!!! (stretches her arms out really wide) (some girls laugh at Daisy's accidental comicness) Florabelle: (camera does a close-up of Florabelle's face as she thinks) Fura... Daisy: So of course this chucked Germany into a whole load of poverty. One day the price of a loaf of bread would be 1 billion marks, the next day it would be 2 BILLION. (stretches arms out again) Riana: Hurry up Daisy. Daisy: Luckily a couple of years later this guy called Stresemann came along, took charge of Germany and sorted out its hyperinflation problem by creating a new currency and taking out loans from America. That's the big country in the middle west. BUT... (dramatically whispers and gestures) The Poverty. Came. Back! Florabelle: (thought)Amé... (spoken quietly but hastily) Waita minute, what the?! Daisy: Yes, sadly Stresemann died of a heart attack in 1928... Florabelle: Father... Daisy: so this guy called Paul von Hindenburg took over as President. And back in America in 1929... it was experiencing a big economic paradise, when suddenly, without any warning whatsoever... It crashed! Riana: Daisy... Daisy: Okay. So basically Germany fell on very hard times once again. Every country's economy affects each other's. It was HELL. Well, not really, compared to what happens next, but still. But, on the ever-so-slightly bright side, in a nutshell, one man and his political party appeared and promised to restore Germany to a great place once again if they voted for them. And eventually... Everyone fell for it. Florabelle: Adorufu! Daisy: (changes the presentation slide to one about the Nazis and the Holocaust) Adolf Hitler (points at his picture) ended up becoming the leader of Germany... Classmate: Nice 'tache! (some girls giggle and laugh) Daisy: Yeah very funny. But what he did was definitely not. Another classmate: Actually that moustache is all the rage back on Lifon. Daisy: (gives the girl a very weird look, then carries on) Yeah well anyway. It's very complicated to explain, but in a nutshell... Hitler wanted REVENGE. Germany began building up its armed forces and taking over the surrounding countries... (As Daisy explains Nazi Germany, the camera looks on Hitler's picture, where Florabelle's frightened face is being reflected. Slowly but surely, her image changes to that of a blonde girl in a fancy dress. Florabelle starts shivering and tears begin to fill her eyes. Her forehead flashes again.) Daisy: ...and eventually, Britain and France went to war with Germany, starting the Second World War. More countries eventually joined and formed alliances with each other. It was probably the deadliest war in human history. (the sound of Florabelle's heartbeat is being heard round about now) Papillon: That's awful! Classmate: You're just jealous because you're Aryan, Papillon. Papillon: FYI LINDA, MY EYES ARE LAVENDER-GREY! And I have antennae! Plus those shades of khaki he's wearing make me wanna barf. I hate khaki! Daisy: (seemingly oblivious) But what's a little bit of war compared with this? If you ask me, the worst part of all was the Holocaust. (interestingly, the class are all deathly silent) Classmate: What's a holocaust? Daisy: I'm going to tell you. You know, the Jews have been blamed for a lot in history... including Germany's post WW1 plight. They'd been a little looked down on and persecuted in some places, I'm sure... BUT HITLER WAS THE ONE WHO ATTEMPTED TO WIPE (sweeps hand across the air) THEM ALL OUT. (claps once) (class gasp) Daisy: (goes ghostly, serious yet strangely impassioned) Yes. You should be shocked. Massive building complexes were built all around the German Empire solely for the purpose of purging (around now, some translucent memories of Florabelle's appear across Daisy talking, of what looks like a cross between a blonde girl and a monster, but its face is not shown, raging through places, breaking into people's houses and generally targeting anyone who looks a little birdlike. The creature kills every avian person she comes across with an ice spear for a hand, sharp claws on the other or simply breathing poison gas at them. Florabelle's terrified face is also shown) Jews. (Daisy karate-chops her hand onto her other hand after the following full stops. Some girls gasp as she does this) Homosexuals. Gypsies. And anyone else who dares to stand in the way of the Nazis, straight off the face of the earth! Those who were fit to work were forced to work beyond their limits... and fed very little... And those who weren't simply. got. GASSED! (does a very loud clap to the class's loudest gasp yet) Florabelle: (a cross between a cry, a wail and a scream) '''MIRAAAAAAAALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!' (stops and puts her hand to her mouth) Sorry. Daisy: Luckily this sad story has a happy ending... (now as Daisy talks, Florabelle tries to keep her cool, but can't help but shiver and whimper) Hibiki: Florabelle, you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse's office? Florabelle: Yes! (runs out the room as fast as she can) PR: Hibiki, go with her. Carry on Daisy. Hibiki: Okay. Scene 5: The Girls' Toilets (Florabelle dashes into the nearest cubicle and locks herself in, crying forcefully until lack of tears force her to calm down, so she breathes heavily instead) Florabelle: What was that?... Did Daisy?... No... She couldn't have known... She doesn't know, does she? Did she... No way. Had she known about my past all along and... this presentation was the perfect way to expose me! She must've found out who I am when randomly looking up the Irika Wars... She's been pretending to be my friend all this time while waiting the chance to expose the monster I am! (Her hands begin fading into a jagged ice spear and a purple clawed hand for a minute, then change back) (stands up) Well I can't let her! I like it at Alfea, I really do! It makes me feel like... I can live a new life... a clean slate... I gotta find Daisy. I have to protect myself!(red-eyed, walks out of the toilets) Scene 6: The Corridors (Florabelle lies in wait behind a row of lockers as she sees Daisy walking towards them, then catches her unawares and pins her against a wall) Florabelle: (angrily, but not shouted) Alright Daisy, spill the beans! I know about your plans! And they stop right now! Daisy: (bewildered) W-w-what plans? What are you doing Florabelle? Florabelle: Don't lie to me Daisy, I know exactly what you're up to. Daisy: W-what am I up to? Florabelle: (starts to transform slightly somewhere along this line. Her forehead crystals shine like torches) Very well. I'll answer the question you know the answer to. I'm not stupid Daisy. I know what that presentation really was... You've known all about me all along, haven't you? And you've overlooked my trespasses and played at being my friend... so you could find the chance to STRIKE! You were planning to show everyone who I really am, weren't you! Well listen here Daisy, your plans are not going to work! They mustn't! I've been through too much here at Alfea to have to leave now, I don't want to! I like it here! Here, (calms down a little) I feel like I can be free, a new person, start over anew... (voice rises again in intensity) And I cannot let you ruin that chance for me! Daisy: (pleading) I don't know what you're talking about, I swear! Please believe me! Florabelle: (accusingly) Well what was that presentation, then? Daisy: Please! It was just a presentation on Earth I don't know what's made you like this, honest! Please don't hurt me! Florabelle: YOU'RE LYING! Daisy: No I'm not! I swear on my life! Listen Florabelle, if there's something that's bothering you, you can tell me. And the others. We won't judge, we're your friends. Florabelle: Sure you will. I sense your honesty. And that statement seems to prove to me that you don't know anything about me at all. I'm really sorry. (eyes mist up) Daisy: Please, Florabelle, what is it? Let us help you. Florabelle: I can't say! (runs off, leaving a confused surprised Daisy in her wake) Grizelda: (off-screen, loudly with a little hint of screech) Florabelle Ramsey, I heard the whole thing! Come here! Scene 7: The Multix Dorm (Papillon, Riana, Hibiki and Daisy are sitting in a circle of cushions on the floor.) Papillon: Alright everyone, the Secret Flora- Hibiki: (places a hand over Papillon's mouth) Not yet you idiot, Florabelle could come in at any moment! And where's Daisy? Daisy: (comes in through the door) Right here! Riana: Yo Daisy, where've you been? Daisy: Miss Faragonda wanted to see me. Has the thing started yet? Coco: No. What did she want to see you about? Daisy: "An incident that happened this morning". Come to think of it, this brings to mind some very crucial news towards Florabelle's case!... Probably. Hibiki: What is it? Daisy: Well, after that Interplanetary Studies lesson we just had, Florabelle jumped out at me as I was walking to my locker and pinned me against the wall. (The girls gasp at Florabelle's un-Florabelleishness) Riana: What did she do? Daisy: She angrily accused me of trying to expose her as something. She thought I knew about something that could apparently seem to get her thrown out of Alfea... Apparently she's starting a clean slate here and... It had something to do with my Earth presentation. Apparently that presentation was a plan of mine to expose her as something... but I don't know what. I think something was up with her past... was she Jewish?... and my presentation struck some sort of chord within her... Basically she thought my presentation was some kind of trap to show who she truly is and get her expelled or something... Though what it is, I don't know. Papillon: Maybe she's Hitler reincarnated? (Hibiki whacks Papillon over the head with a pillow) Uff! (straightens herself out) Oy! Daisy: You know, Papillon's idea just then might be a little bit possible... (the others look really surprised) You know, come to think of it, when she was talking to me in the corridors, there were these three bright lights on her forehead. And I think... I remember... possibly... she looked a little different... A little... bestial. But the lights were definitely there. Riana: That's weird. Florabelle: (sounding a little drained) Hi guys. Riana: How was detention? Florabelle: Fine. Coco: Hey Florabelle, could you do me a favour? Florabelle: Yeah. Sure. Coco: Would you mind going out and getting some cookies for us? Florabelle: Sure. Right away. (starts going out via the balcony doors) Hibiki: Ryuusei, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Ryuusei: Yes. This does not look good. Coco: I'm going to go to the toilet. Scene 8: The Balcony Florabelle: Oops, I took a wrong turn-Hiroki! Hiroki: (still not sure how to do this after going over it in his head) Err... Hi Florabelle. I heard from your friends that something was up with you. Are you okay? Florabelle: (coldly) It's none of your business. Hiroki: Please Florabelle. Now I know that your friends weren't lying. Something does seem up with you. What's wrong? Florabelle: (a little bit more high-pitched) Listen, Hiroki, You're a good friend but some things need to be kept private! Stop poking your nose into other peoples' business! And you can tell the others that too! Hiroki: (hugs Florabelle, who blushes in reaction) Listen, I'm not very good with girls, but I'll see what I can do- Florabelle: GET OFF ME YOU PERV! (bursts free from Hiroki's embrace) Scene 9: The Multix Dorm/Toilet (The girls rush outside when they hear Florabelle's yell. Meanwhile, Coco is reading the book she got from the library in the toilet, and gasps slightly.) Coco: What the... Is that Florabelle? (looks at a black-and-white photo of what looks like a blonde version of Florabelle, with dark diamond crystals on her forehead and a crown) (reads off the page) Paula Von Geld... The queen of Isa responsible for starting the Second Irika War THIS MAKES PERFECT SENSE! Of course! (Hears Florabelle yelling and runs to the balcony a little after the others.) Scene 10: The Balcony Coco: (to Florabelle) You're Paula Von Geld, aren't you? (Florabelle has this rabbit-in-headlights look on her face for a little bit, then climbs over the railings and jumps straight off the balcony.) Hibiki: Has she just... Papillon: She's not transforming! Everyone: (either yelled or screeched as they run to the edge of the balcony) FLORABELLE!!! (Credits roll) Category:Scripts